


Dishes

by hellolife21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever get so mad you want to kiss someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a popular ship, and hell, I didn't even ship this until I started writing and somehow they ended up kissing. 
> 
> (Actually sort of a continuation of my story -Breakfast With The Pack- and it coincides with the idea that Jackson and Erica fight a lot which is mentioned with my story -The One Where Stiles Makes Them Hug It Out-.)

Erica stood at the kitchen sink, grimacing into the water and bubbles that were slowly filling it. Derek said they didn’t need a dishwasher because they had plenty of capable people to do dishes and it was a luxury not a need. Erica just thought Derek was being cheap.  


Jackson stood against the other side of the sink, staring out the window at the back ‘yard’, which was really fallen leaves haphazardly raked into piles and trees everywhere. He hated doing the dishes, and even more he hated doing them with Erica. Erica got on his nerves and liked to tap dance on them, with cleats. 

Erica snapped her bright yellow gloves on over her hands to protect her newest coat of nail polish and plunged her hands into the hot soapy water. She scrubbed the sponge over plates and bowls and knives and forks, and placed them gently in the next sink for Jackson to rise. Everything was going smoothly for once. 

That was, until Erica splashed a little of the dish water onto Jackson’s shirt when she lifted a large bowl out too quickly. 

“Watch it!” Jackson hissed, pulling his shirt out from his body to inspect the large wet spot. The water spread and left a spot the size of Jackson’s hand starting at the bottom and working its way up.

“It was an accident, calm down.”

Jackson scowled and went back to rinsing dishes. When another larger bowl came across the sink and he got splashed again, he filled said bowl with water and dumped it over Erica’s head. “It was an accident,” he mimicked in a high voice.

“You son of a bitch!” Erica shrieked, shoving Jackson hard into the counter behind him. There was an audible crack, either Jackson’s spine or the counter, either way it was loud and terrible sounding. Erica pushed her wet hair back off her face and advanced on Jackson to continue her assault.

Jackson did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to the side so he could move away from the counter and corner her against it. He forced her to walk, hand knotted in her hair, until she was occupying the space he had been seconds before. 

Erica’s knee came up hard into Jackson’s stomach and he doubled over slightly, just enough for her knee to come back and plant itself against his jaw. Jackson’s hand still didn’t leave her hair and she was pulling hard on his vice grip, trying to release her hair which was borderline painful. 

“You’re such a bitch!” Jackson growled, standing up right and yanking Erica forward by her hair. 

They collided. Head to head. If they didn’t heal so quickly the two of them would have matching cartoon size lumps on their foreheads. Erica brought her own gloved hand up to Jackson’s short hair and weaved it into the longer hair on the top of his head. They held each other’s heads only inches apart, scowling and snarling.

At the same time they both surged forward and their mouths met. Erica pushed hard and Jackson opened to get her lip between his teeth. Their grips in each other's hair loosened considerably, but did not let go. Both of them pushed each other’s heads forward, demanding more out of the kiss.

For a second Jackson felt blood pool in his mouth, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Erica worried Jackson’s lower lips between her teeth and broke the skin a few too many times, resulting in a slight amount of blood. She swiped up the blood with her tongue. 

Jackson backed her against the counter and took control of the kiss. Just as his teeth sank into her lower lip, a cough startled his heart up into his throat.

Both Erica and Jackson turned their heads to see Derek standing in the doorway to the backyard. 

“Do I even want to know?” Derek asked looking disgusted and curious at the same time.

The reality of the situation came crashing down on Jackson and Erica at the same time. Erica scrambled up onto the counter and Jackson back up to the sink. They fought pretty often, but it never, ever, ever ended like this fight had. 

“Oh my god!” Jackson spat, actually spat into the sink.

“What the hell?!” Erica screeched, hand rubbing furiously at her mouth.

“Clearly you two have some unresolved issues,” Derek said crossing the kitchen and disappearing from sight.

“No one knows about this. This didn’t happen.”

Erica nodded.


End file.
